Changing Faces
by Lilac
Summary: K, this is kinda dark and depressing. It reflected my mood when I was out, so.... whatever. And I have no idea what the title has to do with the story, but if you do, then you have alot more insight them me. Oh, and it's Sorato.


K, here's a sorato/yamaora/yaora/ whatever story. Don't like the couple, don't read it. It's that amazingly simple! ::gasps of shock are heard:: Yes, don't read it, and you have nothing to flame!!!!!! :: Everyone has a heart attack and double over.:: Oh,guess I was too darned amazing. NOT!!! Anywho, hyper, gotta type, read it if you don't mind sorato!  
  
d/c: No mi own Digimon. There. I said it. Now that that's over......  
  
  
"Thank you and good night!" Yamato called out to the crowd. They went wild. Cheering, screaming and calling out his name. Outside he smiled but inside he sighed.  
  
Matt, you guessed it, was in the most poplar band of the century. People had stalked him, phoned him, emailed him, mailed him, they had done everything short of committing suicide. But he still wasn't happy. He retreated back stage with his head down.  
  
"Whatcha matter Yama?" Sheijo asked. Matt sighed as he sat down at a table with the bands drummer. "Well, can I tell you something?" He asked his best friend.  
  
"Sure." He replied. "And you won't think me the lesser for it?" Sheijo sighed as he put down his glass of water.  
  
"Yamato. How long have I known you? 5, 6 years?" Yamato nodded. "And you've told me everything from a-z! I have never told another soul! You can trust me." Yamato sighed.  
  
"But I was such a jerk. I can't even to begin to comprehend what made me do what I did." Sheijo nodded. "So?" He sighed again.  
  
"Fine. But don't think me the lesser." Yamato ran his hand through his hair as he told his friend the story. "You know Sora? The model/actress?" Sheijo smiled.   
  
"Boy do I ever. She is one hot chick! I mean, man! Someone put out the flame!" Yamato raised his eyebrows as Sheijo blushed. "Anyway..."  
  
::k, this is going to be told partly from where Sora would have been. Not her P.O.V but where she would have been when Yama wasn't. Just to explain the story better::  
  
Sora sat waiting on the hospital chair. She squirmed in the chair. Part of her wanted to find out, part of her didn't. 'What? They poked you, prodded you and dressed you up in those stupid hospital night gowns and totally embarrassed you! If you don't find out, I'll scream!' One part of her said.  
  
'But what if they came out positive? Do you realize how this effects your life? Your friend become more distant because they think they're gonna catch it and you have to have shots or pills or something every day and....'   
  
'Her friends are better then that! They care about her! They wouldn't abandon her in her time of need! You just.......'  
  
"Sora Tekinoshi?" A doctor called out. Sora sighed. "Takenouchi." She corrected. "Ah yes. Well, here's what we found." Soras face went white as she read the papers.  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Sora? You all right?" Yamato asked. Sora nodded as she snuggled into his arms. But Yamato wore a frown. "You've been hacking for the last ten minutes. What is wrong with you?" When Sora didn't reply he put his fingers under her chin and forced her head up to looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi. What is wrong with you?" He asked again. Sora felt the tears weld up in her eyes. "Oh Yamato." She whispered, and then started to cry. He held her in his arms as she cried into his chest.  
  
"Sh. It's O.K." He soothed. "No. Nothings O.K.' She replied, wiping her tears. "She looked into his eyes again. "Matt. I have lung cancer."  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yamato stopped his story for a minute to think. 'Oh man. I felt like my heart had been torn into two. I felt like the world was crumbling. And I thought it was her fault. Now I see it was love.' He continued his story.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
He felt so low, so broken hearted that he was depressed. And he thought it was all her fault that he felt that way. And he hated the thought of her being ill. Whenever he was around her all he wanted to do was hug her and wipe that fear away in her eyes, the fear that she might not live to see another day. But he couldn't. He was afraid. So he did the only thing he thought he could do in the period of time.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi. I think we should stop seeing eachother."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
At that sentence Sheijo spit out his water. "What?! Oh god Yamato! Please tell me that she wasn't as hot then as she is now!" Yamato thought about that for a minute. "Well, she was still developing, but, yeah." Sheijo bounced his head on the table.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Yamato nodded his head in agreement.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"But, why?" Sora asked slowly. Yamato sighed. "It's your condition. I hate it how you never seem to have time for me anymore. And I'm afriad that if I touch you, I'll break you. So goodbye Sora."  
  
A couple of months later Tai questioned him about the break up. "Why ya guys break up?" He asked. Matt shrugged. "It was a mutual break up. We both started losing interest in eachother." Then, guess who popped up behind them.  
  
"Well that's not what she told me!" Mimi exclaimed defiantly. They both turned around and stared at her.   
  
"Well then what did she tell you?" Tai asked. "That she had lung cancer and she told Yamato and he, being the supreme over lord idiot, dumped her." Tai stared at Yamato. "O.K. I'll be on my way now....." He said slowly, backing away from the two. Then he just ran.   
  
Well, with Mimi being the gossiper she was, by the time school was out the next day, everyone knew that Matt had dumped Sora, and that the reason why was because she had cancer. Soras friends told her that Matt was an idiot breaking up with her for that reason, and they slowly started to hang out with Sora, and disguard Yamato. But he could have cared less. He had 'cool' friends, popularity, and more girls hanging off of him then Brad Pit. What more could he ask for?  
  
Matt knew what more. Takenouchi. He wanted her back. He didn't feel right, not waiting in anticipation for school to be over, so he could see her. It didn't feel right being with anyone else. But he knew he could never get her back. But he never dated again after Sora.So he lost contact with the other Digidestined, and became one of the best bands in the world. But he could care less. All he wanted was Sora.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
When Yamato was done telling his tale, Sheijo looked at him as if he were insane. "So, you dumped the worlds soon-to-be-hottest girl, because she had a disease?" Yamato nodded. Sheijo smiled. "Man, you sometimes freak me out.But you know that they came up with a cure for cancer so she's free. But." His expression turned serious. "You are getting on that phone and giving Sora a call." Yamato choked. "WHAT?!" He screeched.  
  
"Sure. Now I'm your friend, and I'm worried about your love life. Well, here's your chance to make your dreams come true bud." Yamato raised and eyebrow.   
  
"You just want to get close to a model." He told his friend. Sheijo nodded and smiled. "You know me too well. Now go and phone her before I do myself." Yamato sighed as he grabbed his cell phone.  
  
About 2000 directories later, he heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" A snobby voice picked it up. "Hello. Could I speak to Sora Takenouchi please?" Yamato asked, tapping his foot impaitnently. He hated hassling with these desk people. And he was inpatient to hear Soras voice again.  
  
"Who may I ask is speaking please?" Yamato wanted to reach through the phone line and strangle her. "Yamato Ishida." "Hold please." I sighed as my call was transferred.  
"Hello?" A sweet voice asked. Yamato felt my knees turn to jelly at that.He couldn't speak. She was so...... He didn't know what. But still.... "Hello? Who is this?  
  
He straightened up. "Hi Sora. It's me." I could practically see her staring at the phone. "And you may be?????" She asked. "Yamato."He said. "Oh. Whaddya want?" She snapped.  
  
Yama was a little hurt. "Nothing." I replied. "Just wanted to say hello!" "Oh. Hi. Bye." She said.   
  
"WAIT!!!!!!!!!"He screeched through the phone. "What?" Sora asked, a little ticked. "Um, well, uh, I mean,uh," "C'mon! I don't have all day!" She snaped yet again.  
  
"Look, I was wondering, would you like to get together again?"He asked hopefully. "Yamato Matt Ishida. I hope you die and burn in hell." Was her last comment before she hung up the phone.   
  
Yamato sighed as he looked at the phone. He pressed 'end' and sat back down. "Poor you." Sheijo comforted. Yamato sighed again.   
******************************************************************************  
  
Sora sighed as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe that he had come back to her, after 10 years, asking her to go out, when he had broken her heart. Part of her had wanted her to say yes so badly. But the other part refused it, and even though she loved him, she couldn't forgive him. 'Besides,' Sora thought 'He's probably got hundreds of girl beating down his door every day. Why would he waste his time on cancer girl?'  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, the designers are here." Her secretary informed her. "Send them in." Sora buzzed. She sighed. Another busy day in the life of Takenouchi.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Well, I've got two tickets to the new modeling show. Wanna join me?" Sheijo asked. Yamato raised his eyebrows. "Takenouchi's in it, isn't she?" Sheijo sighed. "I hate it how you always see through my schemes."  
  
"I'll go." Yamato replied. Sheijo nearly fell off his seat in shock. "Really?!" He exclaimed. Yamato nodded his head. "I haven't been to one of those in ages, and besides, I'll come up with a plan." Sheijo smiled. "Good 'ol Yama."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Remember, the Tokyo fashion show is in a week." Sora sighed. She hated being rushed. She hated al of these freaks measuring her, and touching her, and smothering her. She thought she'd be used to it by now, but she really wasn't. She just wished they'd leave her alone. She didn't mind modeling, but she liked acting better.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Here we go!" Sheijo exclaimed in excitement. Yamato sighed. He was having second thoughts. Like, what if Sora saw him and just walked off the stage in descust? What if she had security haul him away? What if she got a restraining order? What if..... everything goes all right? What if it turns out she wants you back? What if?????  
  
"Yama! Are you paying attention?" Sheijo demanded. Yamato ahook his head. Sheijo sighed. "Yeah. Well, it's starting."  
  
"Goo evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we have some of the best models in the world, displaying the latest fashions! Now let's get the show on the runway!"  
  
The audience cheered and whistled. Yamato sighed. He thought his ear drums were going to bust! Seriously, I mean, this was concert noise times 2!!!!!!!  
  
A few acceptionally good looking female models went down the runway, wearing the most revealing thing that there was. Then came the part Yamato had been waiting for.  
  
"Now here comes Sora Takenouchi in a the latest thing for all young teens." Yamato felt his jaw drop to the floor.  
  
Sora was hot! Like sizzling if you touch her hot! Hell, she was beautiful! She had grown her hair down to her knees, and it was long, red, calm and beautiful. Her legs looked like they had been modeled by clay, they were perfect! Her face held the calmness and serene look of a model, but there was something that told you this was no air head. She strutted down the walkway with the confidence of a hundred models, smiling. She was wearing a red mini skirt with a long sleeved blue shirt that clung to her, and one of the shoulders had been lowered so you could see her bra strap.   
  
Yamato felt his eyes bulge. 'Oh man! I thought the rest of the models looked pretty cute! She is...... perfect! Every single inch of her body, the way her hair falls, the way she smiles, the way she walks. Damn it, even her breathing is starting to turn me on!' He thought.  
  
But to Yamatos anger, everyone, including the guys, were cheering, clapping and whistling and hooting, calling out things like 'Hey babe!' Yamato almost punched the guy next to him, who had called out 'Hey! Wanna come home with me after the show?!' But he had managed to keep his temper in control.  
  
Sheijo could see the angered look on Yamatos face. "He. Getting a little over protective of her, ne?" Yamato have him a looked that could kill. Sheijo gulped. He knew not to interfere with him when he was like this.  
  
"Yep." He answered himself quietly.   
****************************************************************  
  
Sora sighed as she finished up everything. She had walked, changed, walked again, changed and then walked again. Then she had started putting everything away. Now, she was driving home, thankful to be away from the media, lights, sounds, smells, cat calls and everything! She smiled. She wasn't really one much for limos, so she had chosen to just buy a jeep and drive it herself. Her agent was still at the pageant, discussing things with the directors and stuff. Not like she really cared.  
  
Sora smiled as she reached her house. She also wasn't really one for big houses either. She had wanted to stick to something moderate but Carol, her manager, had insisted big and fancy. She sighed.   
  
  
She sighed as she got out of the jeep.She reached her gates. "Card." The computer gates monotone asked. Sora sighed as she swung her card through. "Admittance accepted." The gates swung open. She hated how much security she 'had' to have. But neverless, she walked into her house.  
  
She made herself some hot chocolate and sat down in her favorite chair in her living room.Soon her thoughts turned to something serious. 'How did he have the nerve to dump me for my disability and when it's gone come begging back to me? The nerve of him! Of course, that's all part of his charm. I can't believe I fell for him! But I can't accept him back. He hurt too much. How could he? ' Sora felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought. But she shook her head as the clock struck midnight.  
  
She sighed. She promised herself she would do a little exercise each day at least, and she hadn't had time with the fashion show and everything.   
  
The chair gave a groan as she got out and got into her 'exercising clothes.' That basically consisted of a sports bra and some jeans cut off about 5 inches above her knees. 'All I really have to do is dance. Like Carol said, it builds balance, and is a form of exercise. And it's about the cheapest thing I can get away with.' So, you can guess what she chose to do.  
  
She popped a C.D in. It turned out to be the Backstreet boys second album. She smiled at this. She and them had become pretty good friends. Infact, she had gotten to know alot of famous people.  
  
She skipped the song to one of her favorites. 'That's the way I like it.' She smiled as she started doing some basic moves, then some twirls, blah blah blah. She bit her lip as she extended her arms, and tried to balance on her one toe.   
  
She suddenly felt a warm presence on her back, arms align with hers and fingers wiggle their way to intwine with hers. She felt something rest on her shoulder, it's warm breath blowing on her neck. She instantly felt a lump of fear arise in her throat.  
  
"Hello Takenouchi." Came a voice. Sora's fear turned to anger. "Yamato." She said sarcastically. She felt his head nod. She spun around to see his grinning face. This didn't help her mood any more. Her eyes flash with an intense anger and her hair spun around her face dangerously.  
  
"Hey babe." He said. Sora looked ready to kill him. "What the fuckin hell do you want?!" She demanded. He put on a fake hurt face. "Just to see you."  
  
"Well you didn't seem to want to be anywhere near me 10 years ago." She said coldly. These words sliced Yamatos heart worse then he could comprehend. "But..." He sputtered. He suddenly put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She said, sounding every syllable with as much hate as she could put in. Yamato still held on. "Do you want me to call security?" She asked. Yamato smirked. "Oh. But you're over here. The button is over there. Oh geze. Do we sense a problem, baby?"  
  
Sora had had enough. She made a good kick to his leg, but Yamato caught it before it connected. He grinned while Sora flared.  
  
He suddenly put one hand under Sora's knees and one behind her back, and picked her up. "Yamato Matt Ishida! Put me down!" She demanded. Not like he listened or anything.  
  
He sat down on a couch, and set her down with her head in his lap and the rest of her body spread out on the couch. "Yamato!" She exclaimed. "Yama-chan." He grinned. She just glared at him and tried to get up, but he forced her head down.  
  
"Now. We are going to sit down and calmly talk this out like the adults we are." Yamato said calmly. Sora gave him another glare. "What is there to talk about? You dumped me over something I couldn't control, and now that it's gone you want me back, to dump me again. So excuse me if I don't go running to your every whim 'Yama-chan." It literally broke his heart to hear his name pronounced with such hate from her.  
  
"But Sora...." Suddenly both of their attentions were diverted by the sound of a creaking floor. "Takenouchi? Are you here? Come on!" Carol called. Yamato immediately jumped up, taking Sora with him. "Go! Out the window! There's a landing under it!" Sora yelled. He looked at her strangely. The footsteps got closer.  
  
"Hurry!" Yamato perched on the window sill for a minute, looking back at Sora. They heard the knob turn. "This won't be the last you'll see of me, Takenouchi." The door opened.  
  
"Takenouchi! Where have you been?!" Carol demanded. Sora looked back to the window sill to see that he had jumped just in time.  
  
"Oh, I was just dancing." She lied, playfully twisting her wrists behind her back, smiling innocently. "O.K.." Carol muttered, eyeing her suspiciously. Sora just smiled and left the room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sheijo looked up from his paper as Yamato entered the hotel room. "And where have you been Mr?" He asked sternly, but with a hint of playfulness. The scowl on Yamato's face indicated that he hadn't had a great day.  
  
"O.K, I won't ask. So what happened?" Sheijo asked. Yamato didn't reply. "O.K, I'll just leave you alone, so you don't have any reason to murder me, O.K? Good. Bye!" He quickly left the room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"O.K, who should I invite?" Sora asked. "Hm. Well, I think *N SYNC and BSB." Britney suggested.   
  
Sora, Christina Aguiler and Britney Spears were over at Sora's house, deciding which people to invite to the big bash she was throwing.  
"How about B*witched, Destinys Child, Michel Fredo, Aqua and..... Yamato Ishida! He is SOOOO hot!" Christina exclaimed. Sora nearly choked on the sandwich she was chewing on.  
  
"Why Yama?" She asked. They both looked at her like she was nuts. "Well, DUH! He is only the hottest, coolest, sexiest, best singer and has the cutest butt in the world! Gee, hm, why him?" Britney asked sarcastically.  
  
Sora sighed. "I really don't have a good history with him." She replied. "Oh my god! You knew him?!" Christina yelled. Sora nodded. "What happened between you two?" She asked.   
  
Sora shrugged. "Dunno." "Well, invite him!" They both yelled. Sora sighed yet again. "Fine. But all you guys have listed are bands and singers. We need some models and movie stars."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Yamato, you have mail!" Sheijo called out.   
  
It was about three days after the entire thing with Sora, and Yamato was still as miserable as hell.   
  
"Yeah. That's nice. Don't want it." He replied. "Ohhhh! There seems to be something addressed here from your 'lil sweetie pie, Takeouchi." Yamato ripped down the hall and through the door until he was at the front door, where he snatched the letter away from Sheijo.  
It read:  
Celebrity Bash at Takenouchis.  
Time: 7:00 pm- Until you get drunk enough that you have to call a taxi cab home.  
  
Yamato smiled at that.  
  
Date: August 17, 2023.  
Address: 765, Oak Lane, S.E  
Be there, or be somewhere. :)  
  
Yamato grinned. Maybe she DID want him after all! Anywise, it was another chance with her at least.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yamato sighed as he reached the front gate. He was starting to regret coming. After all, what if she rejected him? Again? What if he made a total idiot out of himself? Well, he was there and nothing was going to change that.  
  
'Don't chicken out now!' He commanded himself. And took a gulp as he walked up to the front door. The gates had been opened so he really didn't have to worry about trying to demagnetize the system like last time.   
  
He heard alot of yelling coming form the back yard, so he figured that's where he would start looking. He made his way to the back out the house, to see something that totally caught him off guard. Takeouchi's yard looked like a gym!  
There was a trampoline on one spot, a jumbo sized swing set in another part. There was also a monkey gym, the bars, gliders, everything you'd find in a park! It was set up as an entire kids play ground! And also, some of the celebrities were playing on them! He saw *N SYNC on the swings, and Cindy Crawford on the monkey bars, and a whole lot of other people. But in the center there was a stage set up. BSB's were playing, and Sora, Christina and Britney were doing the can can, and trying to yell against the loud music of 'Don't want you back.'  
  
Sora was wearing 4 inch, plat form, denim sandals, that looked about ready to fly off any time. She also had a blue tank top on, and a pair of bell bottoms with flowers embroidered on the bottom. Her hair was up in pig tails. All in all, she looked like she was having a pretty good time.  
  
Finally, the three girls fell down laughing as the song ended, totally winded by the movements. BSB laughed along too. They finally got up. Sora took the microphone.  
  
"O.K," Suddenly, Nick went up and slapped her butt. "You touch my ass, you die. Let's make that very clear now. *coughnickcough*" She said, glaring playfully at the blushing Nick. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Now, I am in control of the microphone. I have no idea who trusted me with it, or what I'm going to say, but, hey! I kinda like it! Now, lets see. I want to see......... ah ha! Big, purple elephants doing the can can in polka dotted pants!" "Wha?" Came loud questions. Everyone looked around at eachother, trying to decifer what she was saying.  
  
"And then, I want to see..... NOO!!!!! Christina! Don't take it away form me! It's my only form of entertainment! No! NO!!!!!" She cried, as A.J dragged her away form the microphone and behind the stage. He emerged a second later without her. Yamato knew he had to make his move.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sora sighed as A.J left her backstage. She had purposely done that. She had a headache, and really didn't want to see Yamato enter the party.   
  
'WAAA!!! How did they bully me into inviting him? Hey! Wait a minute!They didn't even bully me! I'm sueing! Who? I'll find out that unimportant little aspect later!' She thought, as she took a pill and drank it down with the water from her water bottle.  
  
She suddenly heard footsteps. She spun around to see, you guessed it, Yama. "Have you ever heard that stalking is a federal offense?" She asked sarcastically. He smiled cruelly.   
  
"I'm sure it is. But anyway, why won't you talk to me?" He asked, dropping the cool act, and allowing hurt to fill his eyes. Sora wanted to strangle him at this point.  
  
"Why am I not talking to you? Hm. Let's take this into consideration. About ten years ago, you dumped me for something I couldn't control, you broke my heart, and you never even tried to make up for it? Geez, why am I avoiding you?" She asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ten years ago! I AM trying to make up for it! How can you hold a grudge for ten years?!" Yamato asked. Sora turned away as she felt tears burn in her eyes.  
  
"Yamato, when you broke up with me, you hurt me more then anyone ever could. I felt helpless, and worthless. I tried to kill myself. I took some sleeping pills with alcohol. I almost did succeed too. But then Mimi found me, and took me to the hospital. They managed to fix it. Then I tried again by overdosing on my medication. Almost did it, but the doctors found out, and I was saved. After that I figured I was wasting everyone's time, with them having to rush me out to the hospital. So I quit trying. But I also gave up on life. I stopped eating. That's how the modeling agency discovered me. Since then, they've kept me on a healthy diet. Haven't had the time to try suicide since. Then, ten years later, after all the pain I caused myself, after everything that cancer did to me, after it had been removed, you come back down here and say 'Hey. Wanna get back together again?' That just insulted me." She said, in little more then a whispered. Yamato listened in shock as she told him that. Sora waited for him to say something, eyeing him coldly.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?!" He demanded. She let a high, cruel pitched laugh pierce the air. "Tell you? You wanted absolutely nothing to do with me Yamato! Why the hell would I tell you anything?"  
  
Yamato suddenly went up to her, and pull her into a passionate kiss. She immediately felt her world go spinning as he held her in his arms, kissing her with all he had. She was too shocked to respond. She felt her knees grow week. Thankfully, somehow Yamato could tell and he leaned her against the table, propping her on it.  
  
But Sora wasn't the only one in her fantasy world. To Yamato, they were the only two people in existence at that moment. All he wanted to do was hold her, and kiss her. It was what he was meant to do. To hold her, and give her attention, love and care. Nothing else mattered but Takenouchi.  
  
Sora gasped as she felt his tongue pry against her teeth. At that point she finally woke up. She started to gently push Yamato off of her, but it wasn't working. So, after a few more attempts, she gave up and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
He immediately got off her shocked at what she had done. He held his cheek tenderly as he gazed at her with hurt eyes. But He saw that Sora's were filled with tears.  
  
"Goodnight Yamato." She exclaimed angrily, stomping out form backstage. Yamato slowly shook his head, not believing what had just happened.  
******************************************************************************  
The next day.....  
  
Yamato Ishida stormed down the halls of the Model Studio angrily. His face was flamed with anger, and his hands were balled into fists. His long coat trailed in the wind behind him as he angrily walked past doors, studios and models, determined to get to one person.  
  
He finally found the room. The room SHE was in. He grabbed the knob viciously and swung the door open. It was obvious that she was being photographed, as there was photographers, cameras, lights, and Takenouchi. At this point in time, he really didn't care what he disturbed.  
  
At the sound of door, many people swung their attention to Yamato. Everyone gasped as they realized who it was. But he didn't care. He angrily went and garbed Sora's wrist and started dragging her off. "Um, take five." She said, as he puled her along angrily. People gave them looks, but most of them were just relived to get a few minutes off, so no one complained or called security.  
  
"Ow, Yamato! You're hurting me!" She hissed as Yamatos finger nails dug into her skin. "Not as much as you're hurting me." He replied angrily, taking her arm and shoving her down to the floor. He then jerked her up and put her face about a millimeter away from his.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you last night." He hissed at her. She glared at him. "If you attempt to hurt me I won't hesitate to call security." He laughed. "Hurt you? How shallow do you think I am? Has it gotten so bad you think I'm going to show up one day and rape you?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well I can't tell anymore." She replied, wretching herself free of his grasp. "So? What DID you feel girl? Hate? Anger? Jealousy? Answer me!" Yamato yelled angrily at her, towering over her.  
  
"Yamato look out!" Sora screamed. Yamato looked above him to see a sound speaker, about ten feet high, come crashing down on him. He couldn't move. He was petrified. But she wasn't. She gave a yell as she pushed Yamato out of the way. Moving her in the speakers path. "Sora!" Yamato cried, as the speaker hit her. It first knocked her head, forcing her to fall. Then it fell on her body. Luckily her head was out side of the speakers width.  
  
Some people heard the fall and came over. Yamato stood there, in shock, looked at Takeonuchi. She was still conscious, but her eye lids were barely open. There was a sudden crowd around her. There was alot of yelling, screaming and crying. Yamato stood there, rooted to the spot. His thoughts were as some workers moved the speaker off of her were 'Why? Why'd she do that for me?'  
  
He seemed to regain control of his body, and he ran over to her, and scooped her up in his arms. "Oh Sora..." He said, as he gazed at her flattened body. "Why'd you do it?" He whispered.   
  
She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "The kiss. I felt something. But I was afraid of you hurting me again." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"You know why I hurt you? When you had cancer, I felt horrible. Like someone had put me in the dish washer and rung me out. I had trouble concentrating on stuff, and I felt depressed. I thought it was all your fault. So I broke your heart. But I also broke mine. I came to realize, it was because I loved you that I felt that pain. But it was too late. You hated me. I had lost you forever. But then Sheijo, my drummer. I told him the story and he urged me to find you." He replied, whispering. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. But Sora gave a light laugh.   
  
"And look. His suggestion killed me. Ironic, ne?" Sora asked. "Don't say that!" Yamato whispered fiercely. "You're not dead! You'll live! You'll live to be 82, you'll get married, and have kids. You'll live." He grabbed her hand a squeezed it gently.   
  
The heard sirens outside. "See? The paramedics! They're here! They'll make you better!" Yamato whispered fearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry. But don't give your hopes up. I'm going to die. But Yamato, one last thing, before I go." Yamato nodded. He knew that if he tried to speak, he'd end up crying. But he couldn't do that. He needed to be strong, for her sake.  
  
"Yamato. I love you." Her eyes suddenly closed, and her body fell limp in his arms. "Takenouchi?" He whispered. "Takenouchi, don't do this! Wake up! Wake up!" He cried desperately. She didn't do anything. "C'mon. Please." He begged. He felt the tears, nearly overflowing.  
  
Suddenly the paramedics rushed in. One went over and checked Soras pulse. She looked at Yamato. "I'm sorry Sir. But she's dead."  
  
Yamatos brain took a minute to let this information set in. 'Takenouchi? Dead?' "NOOO!!!!!!!!" He cried out. He sat there and cried as they took Sora's lifeless body out of his arms.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
K, um, this was..... my first fic where someone dies. I thought it was depressing but maybe that's just me. ::shrugs:: Anywho, if you thought this sucked and hate my guts, I have one thing to say: That's nice. I really don't have anything to say. But review, please. This took me a while and I want to know what you think. Even if it is bad.Oh, and if you say something like 'They haven't discovered the cure for cancer!' in my reviews, no they haven't. Yet. But this is about 15 years in the future. They might have it by then, they might not. I don't know.   
Lilac  
  



End file.
